elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summon Durnehviir
Possible Bug? I entered Soul Cairn with 6 Dragon souls. After being given all three words of Durnehviir I used three of them to power up the shout. Yet even shouting at the ground in a large open field nothing happens. What comes out is not even a shout. Bartlmay (talk) 15:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : I have the exact same problem. : Since this is confirmed, please add it to the "Bugs" section. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 21:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He always dies, no matter where I summon him. I can't summon him at all for more than 5 seconds without him suddenly making the dragon death sound and fizzeling away like a dead conjured atronach. I've ventured all over Skyrim, looking for any flat, open area. Yet he always dies for no reason. The weird thing is that I already summoned him twice before hand with no problems, and I have the first 2 words of his shout. I do learn the third when he dies but I'd still like to listen to him. Has this happened to anybody else? I'm on PC, could it have something to do with the unofficial skyrim patches? 12:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Never leaves Well, I forgot I even had the ability to summon Durneviir until earlier today (several real-time weeks after acquiring it) and, when I called him, he did his bit and then left. In a way. Now, he just circles the sky and occassionally lands to wreck a sabre cat or whatever but, no matter how far I travel or how long I'm gone, he's still there when I get back. Killing him seems to be the only solution. - Erik the Mad (talk) 00:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) You may wish to try a bug fix that I posted on the Shout page. It deals with multiple refId's for Durneviir. The game engine doesn't seem to handle multiple instinces of him very well. I was able to re-summon him after removing his refid from the game. Is your issue on console or pc? (Dpugh3766 (talk) 05:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC)) Cannot be summoned in these location, here are pictures of him being summoned in these locations The text say " He cannot, however, be summoned while in Skuldafn, Sovngarde and Apocrypha". Below that are pictures of him being summoned in those locations. What's going on? End Times (talk) 21:13, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Update: I've manage to summon him in each of the three locations. Can someone else confirm this? End Times (talk) 12:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Durnehviir left behind a dragon corpse? Something really weird happened to me while on the PS3 version of Skyrim last night: # I summoned Durnehviir near Secunda's Kiss to help me take down the resident Giants and Mammoths there (for a local bounty). I was taught the first word of Soul Tear, after which he proceeded to attack the creatures. # Durnehviir was slain during the fight, but instead of vanishing like a summoned creature does, he left behind the body of a Blood Dragon. # When I approached the corpse it disintegrated and I absorbed a Dragon Soul from it (like any typical slain dragon). I was also able to search it for typical dragon loot. So ... yeah, that is totally weird. Stratelier (talk) 17:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Infinite Durnehviirs Bug/Exploit I easily replicated a remarkable glitch over different save files and accounts on the PS3 hard copy version with the virtual add-on, and I'm surprised to see no other sources, YouTube or Wikipedia, mention this amazingly fun glitch whereas Durnehviir can be duplicated several times by different means to different effects. First I disabled auto-save on wait/travel, then I summoned Durnehviir and immediately fast-traveled to the College of Winterhold. Upon arrival I summoned him again, and the first summon followed over the Southwest horizion. Upon waiting two hours, the older summon stayed and acted normal. Later I facilitated the process by merely waiting two hours immediately after summoning ("immediately" as in before his model renders in the cell). To this effect, Durnehviir would either die/despawn right after the waiting session ended, or he would fly upward/forward through objects and act "unbound," for lack of a better term. When "unbound" these Durnehviirs would turn aggressive (or defensive?) after either a seemingly arbitrary amount of time, or upon leaving/reentering the cell. Some would act like the normal summon and defend me, while others appeared to target factions, I think; they would attack guards, the Companions, but usually not normal civilians. The application was amazing: I spawned usually 5-8, no more than 10 to reduced lag, and used them to attack Whiterun, Solitude, etc. Markarth was the most enjoyable battle. In any case, I wouldn't acquire any bounty, and I could wait at any moment. After we won, the Durnehviirs would circle overhead, or land about, literally guarding the territories of Skyrim from guards or other dragons. I even spawned about 7 inside Fort Dawnguard. They kept flying through the halls throwing items off of the shelves and ultimately aggravating the people inside. Anyway, it was the most fun I had with Skyrim in years, so can anyone else confirm, replicate, or record this? Relative Notions (talk) 09:36, January 4, 2017 (UTC)